5 Times Midoriya Was a Matchmaker, And 1 Time He Wasn't
by xSilverflightx
Summary: Midoriya wanted to make all his classmates happy, and what better way to do that then pairing them together? Alternatively titled, "5 Times Midoriya Paired His Classmates Up, And 1 Time They Ganged Up On Him To Pair Him Up With Someone". Ships - TokoDeku, Bakushima, ShouToko, TsuRaka, MomoJirou, and KamiSero


Midoriya was a very observant person. The hundreds of pages of notes on all his favorite heroes kind of proved that.

He tried to be even more observant when it came to his classmates.

The more he watched, the more he realized that the amount of gayness in the Class 1-A had skyrocketed through the roof.

The class was just full of gay chickens – Bakugou was blushing as he looked away from Kirishima, who was blissfully oblivious, Tokoyami was looking at Shouji's back (was that longing in his stare?), Jirou was talking to an extremely flustered Yaoyorozu, Uraraka was working with Tsuyu on something (and their faces were extremely close), Kaminari and Sero were being best buds (and maybe more), and Todoroki…

Midoriya's face turned bright red as he thought about the incredibly talented boy. He realized that he, himself, was also a gay chicken.

He shook his head and decided that he was going to bring everyone together, because if he was going to be in this class, he wanted everyone to have a smile on their face; what better way to do that then to get everyone into relationships?

* * *

Getting Bakugou and Kirishima together was going to be harder than he expected.

Midoriya was fairly sure he was reading Bakugou's affectionate glares right, and he realized that Bakugou cared more about Kirishima than anyone in their classroom, but he also thought lowly of himself. He thought that Kirishima deserved better than him.

Which was bullsh*t, because Kacchan was one of the best students in the class and he was going to be a great hero one day. Even if Kacchan had been a total jerk to him, he was still going to make sure that he got with Kirishima.

Midoriya mulled his options over. He could try jealousy, but Kacchan would either blow the person flirting with Kirishima into tiny pieces, or he would think that the person had a better chance than he did and give up on chasing Kirishima.

Both options weren't ideal, so he continued thinking.

He had to get Kacchan to confess to Kirishima, because Katsuki Bakugou was the worst at communicating feelings and emotions. If Kirishima confessed, Bakugou would _probably_ start yelling or something and break Kirishima's heart – _on accident._

Midoriya was running out of ideas – each and every one of them ended up with Kacchan blowing something up, so he decided to pull out his trump card.

Blackmail.

Bakugou had been walking through the halls of U.A., trying to get to his next class, when Deku _of all people_ crashed into him and shoved him into a closet.

"Deku, what the fu-"

"Listen, Kacchan. If you don't man up and tell Kirishima how you feel about him _because he obviously likes you back_ , I will tell everyone about the cat incident."

There was a silence, and then Bakugou flushed an angry red. "Oi, Deku, that was years ago! I'm not gonna ruin my friendship with Sh*tty Hair because of my _stupid feelings –"_

Midoriya took a deep breath. It was time for drastic measures.

"Cat-suki."

There was another silence, and then Bakugou sprinted out of there like his life depended on it, trying to get away from the evil, green-haired demon and all he represented.

Midoriya suddenly put on a burst of speed and raced into the classroom _pushing past Bakugou_ and yelling, "Hey guys! Wanna hear something embarrassing? In middle school, Kacchan found a –"

Bakugou slammed the door open and tackled Midoriya to the ground, much to the abject horror and shock of their classmates.

"I SWEAR TO GOD DEKU, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU AND ALL YOU HOLD DEAR –"

Midoriya took a deep breath, and turned on Bakugou. It was time for him to man up. He hoped he wouldn't get killed for his actions.

If he recalled correctly, Kacchan was incredibly ticklish…

Midoriya pushed his fears of being cooked alive to the back of his brain, and lunged forward with his hands outstretched.

"Uh, what are you – STOP! OH MY GOD DEKU WHY WOULD YOU –"

And then Bakugou was laughing hysterically on the floor as Midoriya tickled him mercilessly. The entire class huddled around to watch.

"I didn't think Bakugou could laugh," said Sero. "He's always so salty."

Finally, after a few minutes of this torture, Midoriya let Bakugou go. He stepped back warily, hoping Bakugou wouldn't fly off the handle.

Bakugou panted for a while, trying to catch his breath, and then he turned to look at Midoriya with murder in his gaze. Midoriya backed away instinctively, but then Kirishima interrupted.

"Hey, Midoriya, what happened in middle school?"

Bakugou turned a startling shade of red, and began trying to stop Midoriya, but Midoriya was going to get those two together at any cost, so he started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, KACCHAN FOUND A CAT AND I TOLD HIM TO NAME IT CAT-SUKI, AND HE _DID_ AND HE WAS KACCHAN'S BEST FRIEND AND STILL IS TO THIS VERY DAY! HE LOVES CATS AND HE HAS A LOT OF CAT PLUSHIES AND HIS FAVORITE GAME BACK THEN WAS NEKO ATSUME –"

By this point, the entire class was in uproarious laughter, and Bakugou looked like he wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment.

"C-Cat-suki, oh my _god_ –"

"Yo, Bakugou, can we call you Catsuki?!"

"There is no shame in loving cats! Cats are beautiful creatures that deserve all the love and –"

Bakugou glared at Midoriya and mouthed, _you are going to pay for this._

Midoriya didn't know where his fear had gone, and he sent back a cocky smirk.

Midoriya was slightly disappointed that his plan didn't work. Bakugou hadn't asked Kirishima out, but Kirishima had started calling Bakugou 'Cat-suki', so that was an improvement.

It wasn't the worst that could have happened.

Midoriya was one of the most determined people in the class, however, so he wasn't about to drop the matchmaking case right there.

He started dropping suggestive hints to Bakugou, and surprisingly, Bakugou didn't hit him or blast him – he just blushed and looked away, or mouthed _f*ck you, Deku_.

It got so bad that after a few days, even the oblivious Kirishima noticed that Bakugou was almost constantly blushing now.

"Cat-suki, are you okay? You're kinda red…"

"Don't call me that," muttered Bakugou.

Kirishima was really worried, but then he saw Midoriya go up to Bakugou and whisper something in his ear.

Bakugou went from "slightly-pink" to "tomato-red" in about 2 seconds, and then he turned and glared at Midoriya with a frightening hostility.

Kirishima felt slightly jealous, but then he realized that Midoriya was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and sending glances towards Bakugou, and Bakugou was blushing so hard, and he thought _wow, Bakugou is just too adorable_.

Bakugou grabbed his hand extremely suddenly and dragged him outside.

"Bakugou, wha –"

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, so you better listen up, Sh – I mean, Kirishima."

Kirishima was oddly touched that Bakugou used his real name, and he felt his heart flutter with anticipation.

"I… really f*cking like you, okay? I really like you and your f*cking adorable smiles and your sunny personality and the fact that you'll hang out with me, even though I'm a really sh*tty person and don't deserve someone like you, and I like –"

Kirishima shut him up with a kiss.

Midoriya felt accomplished as he saw the two in class the next day, casually holding hands.

The rest of the class went absolutely berserk.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO, WHEN'S THE WEDDING?!"

"I am glad that you two finally got your act together and made a move!"

"I congratulate you on your new relationship!"

"Kiri, how did you make Bakugou such a softie?!"

Bakugou made eye contact with Midoriya, and pulled him aside for a bit.

"Listen, sh*tty Deku, I… uh, wanted to say thanks."

Midoriya felt a wide smile growing on his cheeks, and laughed.

"No problem, Kacchan!"

* * *

Getting Kirishima and Bakugou together had been harder than Midoriya expected, but the next pair couldn't possibly be as difficult, right?

The next challenge was a rather strange pair – Tokoyami and Shouji.

Due to Midoriya's observational skills, it was clear that Tokoyami was pining after Shouji, but Midoriya had yet to discover if Shouji returned those feelings.

Detective Midoriya was on the case.

Shouji seemed to be on good terms with Tokoyami, and the two often sat together at lunch. _They would make an odd pair,_ Midoriya mused. _The tallest guy in 1-A paired with one of the shortest._

Midoriya honestly couldn't tell if the feelings were reciprocated. Mezou Shouji was a secret wrapped in a question mark, wrapped with neat packaging with a bow on top. Midoriya had no idea what to make of the guy, except that he was a decent guy who helped everyone in need.

Midoriya's plan to get the two together (nicknamed Plan ShouToko) involved a _bit_ of violence.

It was simple. Ask Tokoyami if he wanted to be sparring partners, accidentally hurt him, and then watch Shouji's reaction!

In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea.

Midoriya bounced up to Tokoyami and asked him if he wanted to spar, and the emo boy nodded.

His plan was going smoothly already!

When the sparring began, Midoriya began aiming for one spot - Tokoyami's ankle, so that when he was inevitably pulled out from a sprained ankle, he would have to be carried (preferably bridal style).

The spar continued, with Midoriya whittling down his defense and managing to get some clean hits in, butTokoyami wasn't going down without a fight. He put up a good fight until Midoriya "accidentally" flicked his ankle with his Quirk.

Using One-For-All against a smol, unsuspecting birb made Midoriya feel guilty – even though they were allowed to use their quirks, Midoriya would never use One-For-All to intentionally hurt someone.

…Unless you were trying to get this someone with his crush. In that case, it was fine.

Tokoyami dropped with a wounded yelp, and Aizawa-sensei instantly stepped forward, signaling the end of the fight. Midoriya felt bad as he saw his classmate on the floor, and he started apologizing profusely, beginning to regret his reckless plan. He looked around (a little guiltily) for Shouji, before realizing that he was already next to the small bird-boy.

"Are you okay?" Shouji gently picked Tokoyami up with ease and in a bridal carry, and Midoriya's guilt dissipated somewhat _because his plan was actually working_.

Tokoyami let out a frustrated sigh, and he nodded. "Good spar, Midoriya. Shouji, I'm fairly sure I can at least walk..?"

Shouji let out a small laugh and looked down at Tokoyami with what Midoriya thought was a affectionate gaze. "Considering how you fell when he hit your ankle, I don't think you can."

Tokoyami looked mildly offended, and then a small smile settled onto his features. "I guess not."

Shouji brought him to Recovery Girl, while Midoriya planned out the next phase of his plan.

Now that Midoriya knew that Shouji liked Tokoyami _like that_ , he needed to somehow get them together.

Blackmail wasn't going to work, for obvious reasons. Jealousy wasn't the best idea to go with, and in the end, Midoriya decided to go with the old-fashioned "accidentally push them together at every opportunity".

Tokoyami showed up to school the next day looking tired (Recovery Girl's healing was still incredibly tiring), and Midoriya strategically placed his foot right in front of Tokoyami's boot right as the boy began walking to his seat.

The boy tripped, and Midoriya realized that if Shouji hadn't actually been there to catch him, things might have ended up catastrophically.

Luckily, Shouji _was_ there to catch him, and Tokoyami let out an adorable squeak as he toppled into his arms. Shouji laughed softly. "Careful there, we can't have you getting hurt a second time, now can we?"

Tokoyami was blushing wildly, and he stammered out a thanks and then speed-walked to his seat. He sent Midoriya a glare, and Midoriya sent back a cheeky smile. When did Midoriya become so fearless?

The bird-boy was definitely more wary around him afterwards, but luckily for Midoriya, Tokoyami was incredibly distracted by the morning incident that he began being a bit clumsy on his own.

"Dude," Kaminari was watching Tokoyami with concern. "I don't think I've ever seen him that clumsy. Do you think he's okay?"

Sero shrugged and turned to watch. Tokoyami stumbled a bit, and then Shouji _put an arm around him_ and said, "Tokoyami, do you need to sit down? You're acting very strangely."

"I-I'm fine!" The aforementioned bird-boy was blushing, which was incredibly out of character for such an emo and gothic kid.

"Luckily for you, I have just the thing to help."

Shouji leaned down and brushed his masked mouth against the side of Tokoyami's beak, which was basically a kiss on the cheek.

A few seconds of silence passed, and then Tokoyami turned and buried his face into Shouji's chest, trying to hide the blush that had spread over his face.

Midoriya snapped a picture, and silently cheered.

He was pretty good at this matchmaking business.

* * *

The next day, Midoriya was walking by the library when he saw Yaoyorozu sleeping on a beanbag in the library. Jirou was sitting next to her, watching her fondly.

It was such a picturesque moment… and Midoriya took a snapshot and then ran away from Jirou, who was in hot pursuit.

Later, Midoriya uploaded the picture to his social media, and watched as everyone in his class began screaming online.

 **Earphone_Jack** :MIDORIYA TAKE THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW

 **Tsukuyomi** : Don't be like that.

 **Tentacole** : Yeah, you two are actually quite cute.

 **Deku** : Ikr?!

 **Chargebolt** : super cute, omg

 **Cellophane** : lmao adorable

 **Earphone_Jack** : I WILL KILL YOU ALL

 **Red_Riot** : don't be such a bakugou

 **GroundZero** : i

 **GroundZero** : i'm not even gonna deny that

Midoriya carefully entered the classroom, making sure to stay hidden from Jirou and her wrath.

He found out that he didn't need to worry, as Jirou was preoccupied with talking with Yaoyorozu about a project. He ran over and nudged the creation girl the tiniest bit, and then sprinted back to his seat as she began falling.

Yaoyorozu let out a yelp, and Jirou quickly ran forward to catch her. They ended up in a dip, Jirou basically hugging the other girl to her chest.

Jirou blushed and began to pull away, but then Yaoyorozu grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her, full on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a… very long time." Both girls blushed, and then Jirou grabbed Yaoyorozu's hands and they kissed again.

 _That wasn't so difficult,_ thought Midoriya. _Those two only needed a slight nudge._

* * *

Uraraka was too oblivious to realize that Asui was pining after her, so Midoriya decided to employ the jealousy tactic to help Uraraka realize her love.

He paid Kaminari to flirt with Uraraka, and kept a careful watch on Sero and Uraraka as Kaminari went and did his thing.

Uraraka looked defensive, and began partially shielding Asui from his gaze.

Kaminari was undisturbed, and continued trying to flirt with the frog-girl.

As Midoriya watched the scene play out, he noticed that Sero looked slightly pained as he watched Kaminari, but then put on a grin as Kaminari looked his way for support.

Apparently Uraraka wasn't the only person here that was oblivious and dense.

Midoriya realized his mistake a _bit too late_ when he saw Sero stand up and leave the room quietly. He probably shouldn't have used jealousy – it always ended up badly, for both parties involved.

…Well, he couldn't turn back now.

Kaminari continued flirting with Asui, telling her jokes and trying to make her laugh.

When she laughed, Uraraka glared at Kaminari with a terrifying expression, and Kaminari realized that _he wasn't getting paid enough for this_.

Uraraka took a step forward, silently asserting herself beside her best friend and maybe (?) crush.

Tsuyu took a step back, hiding behind her friend and trying to ignore Kaminari. Uraraka said something to Kaminari, and Kaminari backed off, laughing nervously.

Midoriya smiled, confident that Uraraka and Asui were somewhat closer, and then sprinted off after Sero. His priorities had changed.

He found Sero in a secluded part of the crowded gym, testing his tape's strength. As he stepped forward, he realized that the space around the boy had been taped up, and Midoriya fell face-first into the trap.

"Midoriya! Uh, here, let me help…" Sero glanced around and found a knife, which he used to cut the green-haired boy free.

"Thanks, Sero!"

"No problem," Sero grinned. "Did you need me for anything?"

Midoriya smiled devilishly and Sero took a step back, clearly tensed from Midoriya's display of notoriety.

"Midoriya -!?"

Midoriya lunged for Sero and knocked him out.

Midoriya had to sneak by all the teachers and students of U.A. Academy, while holding an unconscious body. How hard could it be?

Very hard, apparently.

He snuck past Snipe and Ectoplasm, crept past Midnight and Kirishima, he sprinted past Shouji and Tokoyami, relieved that Shouji was sleeping (he would have been instantaneously detected if he hadn't been), and finally dumped Sero into his room with a satisfied sigh.

Now Midoriya had to figure out what to do next.

He had knocked Sero out to make him forget the Kaminari and Tsuyu thing, but now Midoriya wasn't sure if that would work. Best case scenario, he forgot it and went back to normal terms with his best friend. Worst case scenario, he remembered, and his friendships with Kaminari and Midoriya would be permanently affected.

Midoriya decided to move Sero back to Sero's room for more thinking, and as he stealthily walked through the hallway with his unconscious burden, he suddenly heard a strangled gasp.

It was, curse Midoriya's luck, the one and only Kaminari Denki.

"M-Midoriya? What are you doing with Sero?"

"I'm just bringing him to his room – he passed out while he was training, and I decided to bring him back!" It technically wasn't a lie.

Kaminari brightened. "Alright, let me help!"

The blonde took Sero's arm and draped it around himself, and then began walking to Sero's room.

Midoriya tagged along with his camera in hand.

Kaminari gently tucked Sero in, with an affectionate smile lingering on his face.

 **[insert adorable picture of KamiSero here]**

 **Chargebolt:** midORIYA

 **Deku:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **EarphoneJack:** Ohohoho, what's this?

 **Creati:** That is adorable! Midoriya, where do you get these high-quality pictures from?

 **Deku:** That's a secret! :3

 **GroundZero:** AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

 **Chargebolt:** BAKUGOU NO

 **GroundZero:** SCREENSHOTTED AND SAVED, MOTHERFUCKERS

 **Cellophane:** when did this happen

 **Chargebolt:** bro! ur awake!

 **Cellophane:** I don't know what happened

 **Cellophane:** wait

 **Cellophane:** Midoriya knoCKED ME OUT

 **RedRiot** : wHAT

 **Anima:**. ( ﾟ ω ﾟ ) ! !

 **Shouto:** Midoriya would never

 **Deku:** Todoroki! :D

 **Shouto:** Hi.

 **Cellophane** : Are we all gonna ignore the fact that Midoriya knocked me out

 **Sugarman** : I can confirm – I was working out in the gym and then I just see Midoriya lugging Sero's unconscious body out of there

 **Chargebolt:** BRO R U OKAY?

 **Cellophane:** I'm okay

 **Cellophane:** don't worry

 **EarphoneJack:** As an expert in the gay culture, I can say that this is, in fact, gay

 **Chargebolt:** SDUIEU48WU3RJFWH92973JIROU

 **Deku:** Sero is staring at his phone and blushing

 **Deku:** it's honestly adorable (platonically tho)

 **EarphoneJack:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Midoriya noticed that the dynamic between Sero and Kaminari had been drastically changed – whenever they interacted, one of them would blush, rendering the other red as well, so they couldn't function. At all.

"It actually hurts to watch them interact," growled Bakugou.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" Midoriya grinned, hoping Bakugou would take the bait.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at him, but then strode right up to the two bumbling idiots and smashed their faces together. Midoriya instantly started taking pictures.

Everyone began screaming at the PDG (Public Display of Gayness). Kaminari and Sero were blushing incredibly hard, but then they melted into each other's embrace and began making out.

Aizawa came in at that moment and separated them, asking them to "please keep it PG", which made everyone laugh at their incredibly red faces and identical smiles.

Midoriya then turned his attention to Tsuyu and Uraraka. Tsuyu was saying something to Uraraka, so he edged a bit closer until he could hear it.

"Would you like to do that too, Ochako?" The frog-girl was blushing, but she waited patiently for the other girl to reply.

Uraraka blushed, but then nodded, almost imperceptibly. Midoriya took out his phone in preparation for the big moment.

They kissed, chaste and sweet, and everyone turned to look and again started screaming at the PDG. Midoriya snapped a few photos and then smiled. All of the matches were done for now.

* * *

He was walking through the hall, smiling at the success of his brilliant plan, when suddenly a mysterious force slammed him into another person, sending them both into a closet. The door closed behind them, and Midoriya instantly started apologizing, before he realized that the person that he had crashed into was Todoroki Shouto.

The incredibly hot guy at the top of their class. He was blushing faintly, and Midoriya realized that he was straddling him. He frantically disentangled himself, and then started apologizing in earnest.

"I'm really sorry, Todoroki – are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you, can you stand? Again, I'm super sorry about the trouble I've caused –"

"Midoriya." The other boy looked at him through multicolored eyes, and then smiled faintly. "It's fine, really."

Midoriya almost fainted from the cuteness overload.

"A-Anyway, I think the door is locked."

They sat there in relative silence before a note slipped under the door. It read, _"You two are not to leave this room until one of you decides to MAN UP and tell the other your feelings. Signed, Class of 1-A."_

Midoriya blushed profusely and realized – _this was payback for all the matchmaking he had done in the last week._

As Midoriya didn't say anything, Todoroki turned to him with a faint smirk playing on the edge of his lips and _holy fuck, Todoroki should not have had the right to be that hot._

"U-uh, I'm s-sorry for b-bumping into you… Can I m-make it up to you somehow..?"

Todoroki suddenly pulled him in closer with that _goddamn smirk on his handsome face_ , and then whispered, "You can make it up to me by going on a date with me, _Midoriya._ "

The way Midoriya's name rolled off his tongue was too hot to be legal, and Midoriya made some unintelligible noises in the back of his throat.

Todoroki looked unsure of himself and shrank back a little, muttering, "I m-mean, only if you want to…"

Midoriya practically jumped on him with a hug, practically screaming, "Yes Todoroki I would _absolutely love to go out with someone like you,_ and you're just so amazing! I feel so honored –"

Todoroki shut him up with a kiss, and Midoriya melted into his embrace.

When they pulled away for air, Midoriya realized he was straddling Todoroki again, but Todoroki grabbed his hips with a devilish smile and held him in place.

Midoriya had never blushed so hard in his life, and he realized that the whole matchmaking business certainly had its own perks.

(They were eventually released from the closet 30 minutes after. Nobody had wanted to go in after they heard the noises coming from the room.)


End file.
